


A Pale Hand Extended

by MewWitch



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: "Rest In Peace", Episode Tag, Gen, Season 1 Episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 1.14. The scene with Kid!Reaper Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pale Hand Extended

**Author's Note:**

> I love Charlie the Kid!Reaper. Really wish they had included him in more than just two episodes.

George stood by the curb of the veterinary clinic and watched as the reaper-no, the kid, Charlie got ready once more to skate off. But just as soon as he lifted his foot up off of the ground she called out after him.

"Wait!"

Charlie put his foot back down and half turned back her way with a groan. "Ugh..Now what? Do you wanna give me a hug this time? 'Cause I'm fine with the cash thanks."

"No, no its not that." Now than he actually mentioned it though, she had to physically hold her arms back at her sides at the sight of his dirt covered face. Even the annoyed expression on his face was oddly enduring to her.

Maybe it was cause he reminded her some what of her sister. Reggie had seemed to obtain the same punk-like attitude after her death.

"Well?" He slouched even further into himself (if that was even possible) at her scrutiny over him. "I'm waiting. I don't got all day."

George's inner voice, the one that sounded suspiciously like a combination of Rube and her Mother, instantly jumped all on to the boy's grammar.

'It's haven't, not don't'

George promptly told her inner voice to shut up.

Instead she asked, "Do you know Der Waffle Haus?"

"That corner dinner down on 5th street?" At her nod he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, what 'bout it?"

"Well, I'm usually there in the mornings. My whole group is actually. If there's ever...you know, if you ever need something, you come find us okay?"

Oh, now the kid was actually rolling his eyes at her. "Sure, whatever you say, Mom." He got back on his board and started heading off.

"Bye." She yelled after him.

He threw a quick wave over his shoulder.

"See you around sometime, Toilet Seat!"

George couldn't help but wave back, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"See you around......Little punk."


End file.
